


For You? I’d Give My Body and Soul to Help you…

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [4]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bite marks, Comfort, EXPLICIT FOR BLOOD DRINKING, Fainting, M/M, Near Death Experience, Pain, Recovery, This FIC is TAGGED EXPLICIT, almost killing your friend, becoming pale, being drained of blood, blood sucking, consensual blood feeding, do NOT read if BLOOD bothers you, extreme fatigue, feelings of intense dizziness, hot searing pain, otherwise hello, this fic contains BLOOD, vampire feeding on a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Following Joakim’s discovery of his two closest friends being vampires and the group becoming adjusted to the new sleeping schedules, as well as the light changes that they’ve had to make to accommodate their vampiric friends, All the while, Chris and Tommy are still being kept in the dark about it all, we find Pär who hasn’t had a proper feeding in the last two days, mostly due to their hectic work schedule which has forced him to hyper-focus on his duties and not on his needs, now weakened by hunger and unable to get most things done, Joakim finds him in pain in addition to starving, he offers him his own blood to help his friend from dying, Pär gladly takes the offer but nearly brings his friend close to death’s door…
Relationships: Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For You? I’d Give My Body and Soul to Help you…

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD FEEDING AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ALLOW A VAMPIRE TO FEED OFF OF YOU, (NO IM NOT JOKING)
> 
> RATED EXPLICIT for BLOOD DRINKING 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This story has very explicit blood drinking behavior, if you feel uncomfortable at the mention of BLOOD, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS MATERIAL.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: The events that occur within are purely fictional, and any coincidences to real events are entirely on accident… although I’m not too sure how this applies to a vampire fic, but regardless, the warning is still here.

Joakim’s eyes widened in horror when he found Pär curled on the floor in the corner of his office, the man was unmoving and had a look of pain on his features.

Originally, he had come in to hand Pär some paperwork about some merch that the band needed to organize the amount and sizes that they would need to purchase, but he knew that it would have to wait until later,

Because _right now_ , his biggest priority was finding out why his friend had grown two shades paler than humanly possible and wasn’t making any attempts at moving.

Joakim’s hand moved to touch Pär but was quickly slapped away by his companion, it was the first sign of movement in minutes, “P-Pär! What happened?” he asked him, his eyes frantically scanning him for signs of an injury or perhaps something worse,

“Did you touch something holy? Was it garlic? Shit man, speak to me, what’s wrong? What can I do to help you?” he frantically asked, his heart racing.

Pär groaned in pain as he placed his hands on his ears hoping to silence the incessant drumming of his human friend’s heart, he could feel the pulse in his head, the noise was driving him crazy with hunger, so much so that his fangs were already slowly protruding out of his mouth.

“I-I… I haven’t ea-eaten…” Pär finally managed, he was looking away from Joakim, trying to control himself from tearing into Joakim’s throat.

The last thing he wanted was to be the cause for Joakim’s death, no… he _needed_ to control himself.

Joakim stopped himself, pausing all movements, there he sat in front of Pär watching as the vampire curled in on himself more, body pressed up against the wall, he could tell that he was suffering from not eating,

“For how long?” he simply asked

A growl of pain came from Pär, he was having trouble focusing on anything other than the pain that shot all over his body, “T-Two…d-days…” he breathed out in a gasp as a wave of hot searing pain shot all over through him in his body,

“I- I’m g-going to _die_ Joakim…” Pär choked out as another wave of pain caused him to suffer painful stomach contractions, it felt like his insides were eating at themselves to help his body continue the fight for life.

“No you won’t-“ Joakim began, “-Feed off of me, use my blood, you need it, here…” he offered, turning his head in such a way that it exposed his neck clearly to Pär.

Pär looked at him, his once sharp ocean blue eyes now darkened, nearing on black, indicating that he was starving, shakily he got up from his seated position, and nearly gave way and would’ve collapsed onto the floor if it weren’t for Joakim so helped him stand.

Despite the fact that he had been significantly weakened by the lack of sustenance in his body, Pär angrily managed to shove Joakim into the wall, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the man,

“D-Don’t be _ridiculous_ Joakim, I’ll _kill you_ if I feed off of you…” He explained with a hungry growl into Joakim’s ear.

Joakim’s heart raced in his chest, fear overwhelming him and momentarily dulling his senses, his body wanted him to flee, to run, to get away from the threat, but he fought down those desires and instead swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down he spoke up once again,

“F-For you? I’d give my body and soul to _help you_ …” he confessed with sincerity, he loved the man in front of him for as long as he had known him in his life, this was his _goddamn friend_ he was talking about, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew that I could’ve done something to help you, Pär please…” he explained,

Pär seemed to only growl and let out a groan in response, he was silent for a moment as no words could reach his throat, he was temporarily unable to speak due to the pain,

However, when Pär was able to find what little strength remained in him he looked at Joakim in the eyes, “This is your _last chance to leave_ … you _really_ mean it?” he asked him

“Yes…” Joakim answered truthfully,

and that was all that Pär needed as he turned his attention to his friend’s throat, sinking deep into the tissue and muscle, fangs piercing the brachiocephalic vein,

Pär could immediately feel the delicious red liquid fill him and overwhelm his senses, for a moment he loses himself and bites down harder wanting to get more of the liquid in him.

Joakim yelped in pain, managing to muffle his cries of agony by biting down on his lip, He held on to the other’s shoulders to steady himself, the pain making his head spin,

Pär happily drinks Joakim’s blood, allowing the warm red liquid to fill him as he begins to feel his pain subside and the color slowly return to his pale skin, he feels strangely alive with the same familiar hollowness of his body still ever so present.

Slowly, he begins to feel reinvigorated and with a growing sense of strength return to him as he continues to feed,

Completely blinded by the animalistic beast’s needs, who lies inside him, he continues to feed, actively ignoring the sounds of pain he can hear Joakim make,

‘ _This is his prey and he is the hunter’_ , he can hear his body telling him, carnal and beast-like instincts taking ahold of him,

Meanwhile, Joakim is above him silently crying and moaning in pain as hot searing white flashes of pain wash over him again and again, much like the crashing waves of the ocean.

He can feel his legs shake beneath him, threatening to give way and have him collapse on the cold hard wooden floor, he tightens his grip on Pär, wrapping his arms around him to help himself stand.

He can also tell that he’s at the beginnings of what, to him at least, feel like a migraine, it feels like something is hammering at the sides of his skull,

He feels like his head will explode any minute,

The world around him is spinning so hard that he can’t see straight anymore, let alone keep his eyes open because when he does he feels incredibly nauseated,

“ _P-Pär! St-Stop, pl-please…!”_ He cries out, tears running down his cheeks _, “Y-You’re h-hurting m-me…!”_ his voice is uncharacteristically weak and meek, it is devoid of its usual vigor.

Something inside of Pär tells him that he _has to stop_ and although part of him doesn’t, he does, pulling away from Joakim’s neck, he in an instance sees the once worried man before, now pale, collapse in his arms,

Joakim’s mind is swallowed up as the world around him goes dark, he welcomes the cold and dark emptiness as he faints.

Pär, with renewed strength, is able to catch him in time, preventing the man from injuring his head on the floor as he falls, he lands on his arms like a damsel in distress,

“Joakim?” he asks the man, but receives no response, he puts a hand near one of the jugular veins to feel for a pulse and find one, but it’s faint,

Suddenly Pär’s eyes widen in shock, and just like before, the roles become reversed, now he is the frantic and fretting mess over his friend,

He picks up the man and lays him down on the couch in his office, it’s large enough for two people to lay down on it,

There Joakim lays, breathing shallow and pulse low but still very much alive as he hangs on by a thread,

Had Pär continued to feed, he _very likely_ would’ve killed his best friend,

And the thought alone is enough to send shivers down Pär’s spine and make his cold dead heart make several backflips,

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck…”_ he nervously curses under his breath, “ _Fuck, please wake up, Joakim, please, holy shit-“_ Pär holds his hand, which is now cold, it lacks its usual warmth that Pär has grown fond of,

He gets up and grabs a blanket that he had stashed in the office’s closet back from when he was a human, he runs back to Joakim’s side and places it on him, it’s a thick wool blanket, he’s silently hoping to the heavens that if there is a god out there to please have it spare Joakim from death.

Pär stays by Joakim’s side for the next two hours, he’s incredibly silent and has stayed by the man’s side, never once leaving his side, fearing that if he did that the other would die,

Pär gets up from his seated position and looks over to Joakim and notices that his skin has slowly returned to his skin and that his lips have regained their usual color,

He watches as Joakim’s eyes flutter open slowly, their gazes meeting, “H-Hey…” he weakly smiles at him,

And Pär had to stop himself from pulling the man into a bone-crushing hug, he instead settles for planting a loving kiss on his lips, “H-Hey” he speaks, voice shaking with worry, “H-How are you feeling?” he asks him,

“Like hell…” he replies, “How do _you_ feel?” he asks, the fucking idiot is still more worried over him than he is over his own health,

“G-Good, although I did _nearly kill you_ ” Pär explains,

Joakim gives a tired chuckle, “Ah… that’s fine, at least you’re alright…”

“No, it's fucking _not_ Joakim, I _nearly_ killed you…”

“But you _didn’t_ because I’m _still here_ …” he corrects him,

“You are a _fucking bastard_ , how did I ever let you convince me into doing _this_?” Pär whined, “I was so fucking _terrified_ that you would just _die_ , all because of _me_ …”

“I _didn’t_ though…” Joakim reassured

“Yes, but you _could’ve_ ….”

Joakim sighed and pulled Pär back into another loving and tender kiss, “I’m sorry… I’m an idiot…”

“That you _are_ … but you’re _my idiot_ ” Pär solidified his point of view, “And I forgive you, after all, you did save me from dying… but I won’t forgive myself for _nearly killing you_ …”

Joakim gave a weak nod, “I understand…”

“I should call a hospital, we need to rush you there and have them check you out… I don’t want you to have any lasting damages…” Pär began, already reaching out for his phone that was in his back pocket.

Joakim weakly stopped him, grabbing at the other’s wrist, he knew that his strength was no match to that of his but still he needed to stop him, “What’re you going to tell them? That you, a _vampire,_ fed on me and _nearly killed me?_ They won’t believe you…” Joakim suggested, hoping that Pär would understand and stop himself from calling for an ambulance.

Pär shook his head, “I won’t say _that..._ I’ll just-“ he thought for a moment, “I’ll just say that you fainted probably due to low blood sugar…” he offered

Joakim took a moment and thought of he told him, “I-… alright, that sounds _considerably_ less suspicious…” Joakim let go of his wrist and relaxed back on the couch.

Pär nodded and as he dialed the number’s 911 on his phone he held onto his hand, thumb caressing him,

He could hear that on the receiving end the call had been picked up and heard as a distinctive female voice spoke to him, “ _911, what’s your emergency?”_ she asked and Pär explained the situation, using the cover-up of low blood sugar that they both had agreed to.

He watched as Joakim’s eyes closed once more, this time he had fallen asleep due to the extreme fatigue.

As Pär now sat nervously waiting for the dreaded ten minutes for the ambulance to show up, he tightly held onto Joakim’s hand and silently vowed to himself to _never_ allow it to come to _this,_ _ever again_.


End file.
